


When Trying to Summon a Demon, Don't Involve Your Crush

by paradossodimenta



Series: Momiji: Enstars in Fall [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy elements, Kinda fluff, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Sexual Content, and natsume is an actual wizard, everyone is still idols, mika being a blushy dumb, mika is just an actual crow morph, natsume being a flirty bastard, someone save these dumb spooky gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradossodimenta/pseuds/paradossodimenta
Summary: Natsume is working on a summoning ritual when Mika walks in on him. Natsume figures Mika would make a good sacrifice.
Relationships: Kagehira Mika/Sakasaki Natsume
Series: Momiji: Enstars in Fall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956583
Kudos: 19





	When Trying to Summon a Demon, Don't Involve Your Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head and I had to write it down. idk what I'm doing. I think it sounded better in my head but here we are lol.

Yumenosaki had a plentiful amount of secrets. How could anyone be surprised that so many eccentrics were drawn here when the school itself held so many mysterious, including why they had so many underground tunnels. Even Natsume himself hadn't explored them all, he figured that Rei might have. Seeing as how it was the vampire himself who first introduced him to the secret room that he spent so much of his time in. Outside of the oddballs it was likely only the members of Switch that knew this place existed. 

That was what Natsume had assumed all this time until he head someone give a knock on the door. At first he assumed it was just the place being old and ignored it. He was knelt over his glyphs, putting the finish touches on. It wasn't like many people who would visit him down here had the manners for knocking anyway. His nii-sans and his unitmates all treated him like family (or like a little kid) so knocking was uncommon. When the door pushed up with a "Sorry ta intrude." the wizard paused and glanced up to see the crow in question. Upon being looked at the other boy seemed to shrink in on himself, feathers ruffling before pulling his wings in tighter to his body. 

Vaguely Natsume wondered if the poor boy would ever be able to stop his physical cues that lead others to know he was anxious. Though, the fact he was currently glaring at him and mentally cursing him didn't help much. Mika looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. Natsume took a breathe before standing up, hand on hip. 'What do you want, Mika-Kun? How did you find out about this Place?" 

"Oh, eh, um, O-Oshi-san told me how ta get here. He wanted me ta come and get ya. He said he was too busy ta leave himself, ya see, so um.." 

Shu-niisan needed him? "Is he engrossed in another one of his Weavings? Does he need help with the Enchantment?" Shu was a master at weaving together complex garments infused with magic. What he often needed Natsume or Wataru to help with was ensuring that the enchantment stuck and wouldn't just wear away. When Mika gave a nod the red head sighed. One would think that a third year would learn how to perform permanent enchantments. 

"Hmm, I would love to help Shu-niisan, but I'm working on my own Project." he mused, while turning towards the markings on the floor. Mika inched himself into the room but froze when Natsume's amber eyes landed on him again. "Mika-Kun~" the wizard chimed in a sing song voice and almost felt bad for the way the poor boy paled instantly Natsume had a reputation for being a bit of a trouble maker and getting involved with him was bad news. What luck that Mika had shown up though. Mika was someone who was kind and sweet and perfect for what he needed. "I'll go help Shu-niisan so you won't get in trouble so long as you help me out Too." 

"Ngh, what do ya need help with, Nakkun?" The crow fidgeted, his claws tugging at the long hems of his shirts. If it wasn't for Shu's enchantments on the fabric it would have torn a long time ago with how much the crow worried and scratched at them. 

"You've got virgin blood Right?" 

All at once the boy that was going pale was sudden flushed all the way to his pointed ears. "I-I-I-I." 

Natsume watched him struggle for a moment. He was trying so hard to answer. Being cruel to the boy he was crushing on was probably mean but how often would he see this adorable blushing face. Natsume vaguely wondered if the cameras he had set up in here had gotten a good angle of Mika's flushed face. He wouldn't leave him to flail about for long. Natsume smiled innocently, as if he hadn't purposefully brought up MIka's sex life or lack there of. 

"Mika-kun, we learned about virgin blood last year, remember? It means the subject has never used their blood in a ritual or sacrifice before. Remember?" 

"Oh-oh, y-yeah." Mika finally got his speech back and looked visibly relieved. "Ngh, nah I don' think I've ever been used, why what's up? Do ya need some blood?"

Mika really was a strange sort. Perhaps that was why he and Shu tolerated each other so well. Natsume laughed at how easily Mika switched gears and was willing to give him his blood. "Just a tad." he ofered before moving closer to Mika and taking hold of his hand facing the palm up. When he looked into Mika's dual colored eyes the boy was blushing again. Good. Keeping up a facade of not being driven mad by each cute strange noise the bird made was hard but worth it when Mika blushed at him like that. "You're not scared of needles right?" 

Mika shook his head. "I-I'm okay, t-take whatever ya need, Nakkun." then he smiled, that stupid cute smile. "I'm glad I can be useful ta ya." 

"You're not even gonna ask what I'm Doing? What if I'm going to use your blood to summon a demon or to place a hex on you?"

"Hmm Well, I don' think demons are bad and I'd just be happy ta help with ya hex trainin'." 

"You have no sense of self preservation." Natsume sighed before dropping the boy's hand. "I'll take some blood from Shu-niisan. At least then I won't feel bad for taking advantage of the Innocents." he grumbled before heading out the door with Mika exclaiming and following after him, trying to figure out what he had done wrong. He had done nothing wrong of course, Natsume had just decided if he was going to take Mika's blood it was going to be to create a charm for him and not for demon summoning. This is why you never involved your crush in demon summoning. 


End file.
